Divine Mod
by Courageous-Princess
Summary: A new mod called the Divine mod has been activated, now all sorts of things are happening, now Sky and his friends must stop the dark before he falls to it.
1. The New Mode

A week had passed sens the update stating "The Devin mod had been installed", no one knew much about it, no new mobs had appeared, silver ore could be found, it was as hard to find as gold, but more durable. Ty was pulled from his thoughts by a tap to his window, turning the minecrafter was a paper taped to his window, grabbing it he read to words carefully.

"Divine Mod: adds new mobs to game plus silver and cross sword

Vampire: Weaker in sunlight, can walk on walls and ceiling and can jump very high, does not take fall damage, only can be killed by wooden sword. bring offering to Blood shrine.

Ghost: Can hover, glides and does not take fall damage, weak against water/ice. Drown.

Angel: Can fly and glide, does not take fall damage, infinite arrows. Die from fall damage with a feather in inventory.

Demon: Can fly and glide, does not take fall damage, can use fire, weak against cross sword. Burn to death in the nether.

Werewolf: Can turn into a wolf, stronger than normal player, must transform during the night weak against silver. Die defending a wolf.

Shifter: Can change shape, gains ability's of form currently in. Bring ever drop item to Blood shrine.

Priest/Priestess: Can use magic, always has a cross sword. Made an oath in a church.

Hunter: Always has weapons. Made the hunters oath.

Mage: Can use magic, potion masters. Made the sacred oath.

Alchemists: Can craft enchanted weapons. Learn from a blacksmith.

Shadow knight: ?

Light knight: ?

Divine Princes/Princess: had many ability's from other mobs."

As well as a message that said "I'll be waiting for you at the rivet pond if you with to know more, this will last only a week."


	2. Awaken Divine Prince

Ty, along with Sky, walked to Rivet pond in hopes of meeting the person who sent Ty the note. Standing by the bank staring into the crystalline waters was a girl, she was slightly transparent in the sunlight. Her attention turned from the water to the two her long brown bangs falling to one side, "Were you the one who sent this?" she nodded, I'm Sara, a ghost." she said, blue eyes wavering slightly. Sara turned to walk away, beckoning for the two to fallow her, after a few minutes of walking in silence the three came to want seemed to be the entrance to a cave.

Inside was a short tunnel with light at the other end, entering Sky and Ty looked surprise, 7 others stood in the cavern, in the center was what looked to be a shrine, it was blood red in color. "Ian a vampire," Sara said pointing to a male with black hare and ice blue eyes, "Hark an angel." Sara pointed to a orange haired boy with hazel eyes and white wings.

"Mordren a demon." A boy with beep red hair and black eyes turned his head. "Jinx is a shape-shifter, Bane is a werewolf, Curse is a mage, and Erin is an Alchemist." Sara said pointing to the 4 girls. Sky had stopped paying attention, the other 6 immortals and Ty were busy chatting. Something was tugging at his mind, urging him to go somewhere, so Sky fallowed this feeling, walking into a cavern made of blue tinted crystal.

A sphere in the center of the room drew Sky closer, the golden colored orb was the source of his urgings. Sky grabbed it with both hand and removed it from the crystal in the center, the orb was a light golden color, but the center shone with all different shades and hues of every different color imaginable. An unearthly energy pulsed through the golden haired boy causing him to fall to the ground, his vision slowly faded to black, the orb close to his heart.

Ty looked around the group to see Sky missing, "Where did he go?" Ty wonder silently, "Where did who go?" Curse's question made the red eye male blink in surprise, "How did-" Curse cut the minecrafter off, "I can read minds okay." She explained blandly.

Ty looked around the cave before bolting down one of the tunnels, the others close behind, Ty emerged into a cave made of a blue tinted crystal, Sky was on the floor in the center. The mincrafter ran to his friend, he noticed a pare of wings that were a golden color, the same shade as the sphere in his hands.

Ty shock his friend awake, the sky army leader's golden eyes snapped open as he sat up, the immortals all stiffened as a presence filled the room, "Sky is the Divine Prince?" was the question they all asked aloud.


	3. Dawning

Sky looked at the immortal with a confused look, "Divine Prince?" he asked, a sharp pain in his back made the budder lover flinch. Looking behind him, Sky saw two wings, the feathers were a soft golden color, the immortals were giving each other looks of concerns and worry.

"Sky, the Divine Princes is the leader of all immortals." Hark said suddenly, "The mod chooses who it to take the role, you've been chosen. Ty helped Sky to his feet, "So I'm no longer human?" sky asked, "Yes, you have the powers of every immortal and then some, your, the strongest mob of this mode." Mordren said.

"Sky, same excuse?" Ty asked, Sky nodded, for an entire week Sky had been using the excuse that he was very sick to avoid meetings. Nether he nor Ty wanted to meet a priest of hunter, so Sky stayed in his room, it would be bad for the Sky army to learn that their leader wasn't human anymore.

Ty walked out, Sky stared at the ceiling, he couldn't go out flying, not after he strained a wing yesterday, and he couldn't go out walking until nightfall, so no one would see him. Boardm clawed at Sky's mind until a knock at the door shattered his wondering thoughts, "Who is it?" Sky called, the door burst open, standing there was a girl with mid back length dark brawn hair, her amber eyes were like flames. "Sky you have duty's you must at-" the girl broke off, "Lory, age 17, priestess, alive" the word echoed for a moment in Sky's mind, that happened every time he meet an immortal.

"Sky your..." Lory went down to one knee in a bow, "Y-You don't need to bow!" Sky stuttered from embarrassment. Lory looked at him a moment before getting up, "So this is why you've been 'locked up' for a week." Lory said in amusement. "Well it's not that fun, I strained my wing yesterday, and every immortal I meet does almost the exact same thing you did." Sky sighed, Lory gave him a sympathetic look.

"Must be hard for him." She thought, "Would you like to do something?" Sky perked up at Lory's question, "what do you mean?" he asked with excitement. "Well the other priests and priestesses are having a meeting, some Hunters may be there, to discus certain matters." Lory explained hoping Sky would except, "Yes!" Sky cheered gleefully.


End file.
